


Passing Notes

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek 2021 Monthly challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hales are werewolves, M/M, Mate Mark, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Professor Derek Hale, St. Patrick's Day, everyone else is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: “And Stiles, as for the paper due next week, I don’t need to know about circumcision”“Got it”Stiles was going to have to drop that class now, even though, yes he did take it because he was bored and needed another credit and Professor Hale was one of the best-looking people he has ever seen, especially when he was wearing his black-rimmed glasses, and the way his long sleeves shirts were cuffed right below his elbow, “Enough of that” Stiles mumbled to himself after running into a plastic trash bin and almost falling over.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2021 Monthly challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Passing Notes

Stiles waited until his Professor had his back turned before he leaned over and placed a folded up note on Lydia’s desk. He watched as she opened it up and read it. “Absolutely not Stiles” she didn’t even try to be quiet.  
He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat “Hi Professor Hale” damn Lydia for wanting to sit in the front row. He watched in horror as his professor read the note.  
“I think you can find better and more appropriate things to write about in class Mr. Stilinski”  
Isaac laughed  
“Something funny Mr. Lahey?” Professor Hale glanced over to him  
“You saying that Stiles should write something appropriate is funny because in high school he wrote a paper on the history of circumcision, for Econ”  
“Interesting”  
“Sorry Professor Hale” Stiles mumbled, waiting till the Professor turned his back to flip Isaac off. “Thanks, Lydia”  
“Anything for you sweetheart” she once again didn’t even try to be quiet  
“Except a blow job,” he mumbled  
“See me after class Mr. Stilinski”  
“Yup, sure thing Professor”

“Sorry about that” Stiles slowly walked up to the professor’s desk  
“Blowjob? Smile for yes, blowjob for no” Professor Hale held up the note “Seriously?”  
Stiles tried not to laugh “She is my girlfriend, so I’m not a pervert or anything, and it was a joke, slightly, sorry, I uh, dude I don’t know what else to say”  
“Don’t call me dude”  
“Sorry Professor Hale”  
“Apologize to her and next time, work out your sexual issues in private”  
“I don’t have issu….yeah okay” Stiles headed towards the door  
“Have a good weekend, and don’t come to class hungover on Monday”  
“Tomorrow is St. Patty’s day and most bars around campus have green beer for like a dollar so yeah we are all gonna be zombies on Monday morning”  
“And Stiles, as for the paper due next week, I don’t need to know about circumcision”  
“Got it”  
Stiles was going to have to drop that class now, even though, yes he did take it because he was bored and needed another credit and Professor Hale was one of the best-looking people he has ever seen, especially when he was wearing his black-rimmed glasses, and the way his long sleeves shirts were cuffed right below his elbow, “Enough of that” Stiles mumbled to himself after running into a plastic trash bin and almost falling over. 

Between the lowlights of the club and the glowing green glasses, Stiles couldn’t really tell what the stranger looked like but at this point, he really didn’t care. Plus he was used to it, every time he came to Jungle some big muscular guy was always wanting to grind on him, which he would never complain about.  
Usually, though the guys were shyer and didn’t know how to dance or properly rub bodies together to make it feel good. This guy though knew exactly what he was doing and by the end of the song, Stiles was thinking about dragging him into the nasty bathroom so they could get off together. That’s how desperate he was.  
Before he could decide if it was worth it the guy was kissing him, with tongue, and it was sloppy but also the best kiss he has ever had. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating because he was drunk on green beer and looking for any kind of human contact after his heart was broken by Lydia yesterday, so screw it, he was still marking it in the books as the best kiss ever.  
“Wanna get out of here?” Stiles sadly stopped kissing him but if that led to sex then it was worth it “Like as in, come to my apartment and fuck me until I can’t walk”  
The guy pressed closer, letting Stiles know just how hard he was. “Yeah, my apartment is within walking distance, and you probably live in a dorm”  
“I do live in a dorm”  
“I don’t” he grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him through the crowd and outside.  
Stiles shivered when the cold air hit him, but he looked good in his way too tight ripped jeans and a green tank top that said ‘Kiss Me I’m Irish’ but Irish was crossed out and the word horny was written under it. So the chill was worth it  
“Want my jacket?”  
Now that they were outside without the loud music Stiles thought the voice sounded familiar  
“Still trying to figure out why you would wear a leather jacket inside a club and keep it on the entire time”  
“I like it” Stiles finally took off the ridiculous glasses so he could see better, and “Holy fucking shit”  
“What?” The guy held out his jacket for Stiles  
“You’re. Oh my god Professor Hale, what the actual fuck is going on? Am I being pranked? Am I hallucinating? I knew green beer was a horrible idea”  
“Did you just realize that it was me?” he smirked, raising an eyebrow  
“You knew it was me?” Stiles put on the jacket  
“Yeah and I’m not superman, I look the same without glasses”  
“You would make a good superman, that ass would look so good in spandex, and I couldn’t see with these stupid glow stick glasses so no I didn’t know it was you” he shoved them in the coat pocket  
“Still want to?”  
“You are the sexiest person I’ve ever met, yes I absolutely want to see you naked and put your dick inside me”  
“You’re obnoxious”  
“I know” Stiles smirked  
“But I have to ask, don’t you have a girlfriend?”  
“Ah, well apparently getting caught by your professor asking for a blow job is too embarrassing and she can’t date me anymore”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be passing notes in class”  
Stiles laughed “Maybe, but our relationship was already falling apart, it was a high school crush turned into a college relationship but honestly, I think I had already grown out of that crush but I felt like I couldn’t just say no to the opportunity to date her, so I did and nothing really changed between us, we went on dates and held hands but the sex was meh and there were very few kisses because she didn’t want to mess up her expensive lipstick” Stiles huffed “And that doesn’t matter because I’m about to have sex with the hottest guy ever and I absolutely should not be talking about my last relationship”  
“My ex burnt down my house and now I’m living in a small ass apartment with my two big dogs and my annoying little sister until the insurance gets figured out”  
“Okay you win that round Professor Hale”  
“Derek, please call me Derek”  
“Okay Derek, well I love dogs, but will your sister be home?”  
“No, she is staying with her boyfriend, who is, coincidently, your friend Isaac”  
“Holy shit what? Cora Hale is your sister and now that I’m saying that out loud you do have the same last name but she never said anything and oh my god I’m pretty sure I told her I’d like to bury my face in your ass, so sorry about that”  
Derek laughed “Don't be” Derek pressed Stiles up against the wall of some random building they were walking by “Don’t be sorry at all” he pressed his body to Stiles as he kissed him.

“Fuck dude” Stiles pulled back breathlessly “You’re going to make me come in my pants before we get to your place, seriously had no idea anyone could kiss like that”  
Derek cupped the front of Stiles’ pants making him moan “Lucky for you we are here, think you can make it to the third floor”  
“If not I guess we are fucking in the elevator” he pulled Derek into another kiss.

“The dogs are big and are going to be super excited that I’m home, so just brace for impact”  
“I’m so excited, and will gladly let them trample me before I let you trample me” Stiles winked, Derek rolled his eyes.  
Derek opened the door “The giant fluffy white and brown one is Enzo, he is a Newfoundland mix and the all black one is German Shepard mix, his name is Ichabod”  
“I’m stealing them” Stiles started petting both of them. “Especially this one” he used both hands to pet down Enzo’s back “You’re so fluffy, oh my god you’re so cute I love you so much”  
“Good luck, they only know German and are very loyal to me”  
“Guess I’ll have to steal you too” Stiles smiled at him “So how do you say cute and fluffy and I love you in German”  
“Take a German class” Derek smirked “So I guess you’ll be fine if we pause our evening to take them out to pee?”  
Stiles adjusted himself in his jeans “I can manage”  
“Just means we will have more time later” Derek grabbed the leashed off the hook by the door, handing one to Stiles  
“You got your dog’s names embroidered on their leashes, cute” Stiles hooked the leash to Enzo’s collar.  
“My older sister made them” Derek rolled his eyes “Seems like every month she has a new hobby and none of us have kids so she spoils my dogs and her pets until one of us has kids, which she keeps bugging me about but she is three years older” Derek let Stiles keep his leather jacket on and grabbed another one  
“My dad keeps telling me to make sure I don’t have kids and that I’m not responsible enough to have a pet either” He followed Derek back out of the apartment.  
“I’m going to have to agree with him”  
“Shut up” Stiles playing bumped into Derek “I should tell him I don’t plan on dating women anymore”  
“Good to know”  
“Well he knows I like all genders, but after the last two females I dated, I’ve decided I like dick more”  
Derek covered his mouth to hide his laugh when the elevator doors opened and someone was standing there right as Stiles said that.  
“Sorry” Stiles ducked his head and walked past the woman, Derek was still laughing when they got outside  
“Stop laughing” Stiles playfully smacked his arm.  
“So you really didn’t recognize me at the bar?”  
“Nope, those glasses were kind of giving me a headache so I had my eyes shut most of the time and when I did look at you I couldn’t really see anything”  
“So you were willing to sleep with anyone?”  
“Maybe” Stiles shrugged “But you knew it was me”  
“Not at first, I just saw a cute guy in jeans that showed off his great ass so I decided to dance with you, and once I got closer I noticed it was you”  
“And you still decided to kiss me and take me home?”  
“You’re very attractive Stiles”  
Stiles blushed “You should probably put your glasses back on because you clearly can’t see that well”  
“I see just fine” Derek stepped closer lightly holding Stiles chin in his hand kissing him gently. “I was already planning on asking you to lunch at the end of the semester, and before you ask, no I’ve never hooked up with a student,”  
“Seriously? Should we wait? I don’t want to, but like I don’t want you to get fired”  
“As long as you don’t tell anyone, we only have two months till the school year is over and I don’t want to wait any longer”  
“Okay well just for the record I’ve fantasized about being under your desk, or being bent over your desk or being on top of your desk or really anywhere in the classroom being fucked by you”  
“We might have to try that”  
“I can’t believe this is really happening”  
“It’s real” Derek kissed him again, this time deepening it.  
“We should stop, your dogs are staring at me and I’m pretty sure they could eat me”  
“Only if I ask them to” He smiled leaning in to kiss Stiles again, this time keeping it quick “Come on boys, let’s go inside”

When they got back up to the apartment Derek fed the dogs then led Stiles down the hallway to his bedroom.  
“Sorry for the mess, everything I have is in this room”  
“No worries, I’m not really focusing on the room” Stiles took off Derek’s leather jacket and draped it over the back of the desk chair, then took off his shoes and socks before walking over and sitting down on Derek’s bed watching as Derek started to take off his clothes.  
“You just going to sit there and watch?”  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Stiles smiled. “You’re really freaking hot”  
Derek rolled his eyes, shoving Stiles back on his bed “How the hell did you get these jeans on”  
“Willpower” Stiles unbuttoned them as Derek tugged at the bottom hem of one of the legs “Clearly it wasn’t a good idea”  
“Clearly” Derek laughed  
“Feel free to rip them off”  
Derek grabbed the bottom hem of both pants legs and pulled, and to both of their surprise they came off. “No underwear?”  
Stiles shrugged sitting up and took off his shirt tossing it on the floor “They probably wouldn’t fit under my jeans anyways”  
Derek stepped out of his jeans and boxers “That shirt is stupid” he crawled on to the bed between Stiles' legs  
“It’s genius, you’re just mad you didn’t wear a cool shirt” Stiles playfully pinched Derek’s side. “You didn’t even wear green” he sat up so he could take his shirt off.  
“I was wearing shamrock boxers, you were just too distracted to notice” He leaned over and opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out a few condoms and a bottle of lube sitting them on the bed next to Stiles  
“I’ll take that” Stiles grabbed the lube, and poured some on his fingers “Shouldn’t take long, I did some prep before I went out”  
“So you really were planning on hooking up with someone?”  
“I almost dragged you into the bathroom and let you fuck me right there” Stiles spread his legs, bending his knees. “I’m horny and desperate, stop judging me”  
“Beds are much nicer” Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles’ fingers as they quickly moved in and out of his hole.  
Stiles moaned “Can you kiss me? I kinda feel like I’m on display right now”  
“Sorry, I’m very attracted to you, and those damn fingers always fidgeting with stuff” Derek leaned forward, holding himself above Stiles kissing up his long neck “and these damn lips” he kissed the corner of Stiles’ mouth “always chewing on the ends of your pens” he lightly kissed his lips “Drives me nuts”  
“Fuck” Stiles breathed out “Dude you’re not supposed to make me come until your dick is in me”  
“Call me dude again and my dick will never be in you”  
“Can my dick be in you?”  
“Maybe another time”  
“Oh god,” Stiles’ other hand gripped the hair on the back of Derek’s head pulling him into a kiss.  
Stiles arm between them wasn’t comfortable and made it difficult to rub their dicks together like they both desperately wanted and Stiles couldn’t take it anymore so he wiped his lube covered fingers on Derek’s sheet, he would apologize for that later, “Get in me, now” he grabbed one of the condoms Derek had laid on the bed and pressed it against Derek’s chest “Please”  
Derek quickly sat up on his knees applying some lube to his dick before putting on the condom and adding more lube.  
“It’s a crime to cover that beautiful dick”  
“Beautiful?” Derek huffed “And I’m wearing condoms until we get tested”  
“Duud-Derek, I totally agree, just saying it’s a crime and I can’t wait to get my mouth all over it”  
“I heard that, now flip over before I change my mind”  
Stiles rolled over, getting up on his hands and knees, shaking his ass towards Derek.  
Derek’s grabbed Stiles’ hips as he pushed into him slowly.  
Stiles tried pushing back but Derek’s grip was too strong. “Come on Professor”  
“Stop talking” Derek slammed into him, making them both moan.  
Stiles started rocking back and forth to meet Derek’s thrusts, the sound of their bodies hitting together and the sounds they were both making were echoing through the room, for a moment Stiles wondered what Derek’s neighbors might be able to hear but that thought didn’t last long once Derek moved slightly and started hitting his prostate.  
“Holy shit Professor, right there, fuck” Stiles moaned, Derek stopped moving.  
“Why can’t you just call me Derek, dude is bad but reminding me that I’m your professor is worse”  
“Sorry” Stiles looked back over his shoulder “So sorry Derek” Stiles slowly rocked back, testing Derek’s reaction.  
Derek moved his left hand up from Stiles' hip to the center of Stiles' chest, “Sit up” he pulled him up so Stiles' back was against his chest. He wrapped his right hand around Stiles' dick “Now moved” Derek licked up Stiles’ long neck, lightly sucking at his jaw as to not leave a mark.  
“So good Derek” Stiles moaned “I’m not gonna last much longer” He gripped Derek’s left arm as his legs started to shake.  
Derek took over, thrusting hard into Stiles “Yeah, fuck Stiles, come for me”

“I really don’t want to have to kick you out” Derek pulled Stiles closer “But”  
“But no one can know about us and that includes your sister” Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest  
“Yeah” Derek lightly kissed the top of Stiles’ head.  
“I can drop the class, I don’t actually need creative writing”  
“We’re both consenting adults, as long as you don’t think I’ll be easy on you then you can keep the class”  
“You know I like it hard” Stiles laughed running his fingers through Derek’s happy trail.  
“I’m serious Stiles”  
“I know, and it was a joke, but you know I’m just going to make things more difficult for you”  
“Game on” Derek pushed Stiles back on the bed and rolled on top of him, kissing him hard “How about a round two?”  
“Just remember how exhausted I’ll be Monday morning when I turn in my paper about how uncircumcised dicks are fun” Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s dick. “More specifically yours”  
“The prompt was to retell a classic fairytale from another character's perspective”  
“I’ll make it work,” Stiles smirked.  
“I’m going to fail you”  
Stiles grabbed another condom off the bed “That's fine, at least you’ll have a two thousand word story about how Beauty fell for Beast and his nice dick….wait, that’s gross, ignore that. Um maybe Ariel and Eric and that's why she gave up her voice and”  
“Stop talking and stop trying to turn Disney stories into stories about my dick”

Stiles was trying really hard not to watch Derek during the entire class, but he was pretty sure Derek was teasing him. And yeah it was made clear when during a test he was walking through the rows and sat Stiles’ glow stick glasses on his desk.  
Stiles quickly grabbed them to shove them in his backpack before anyone could see, that's when he noticed the small note, he looked around to make sure no one was looking when he opened it. 

‘Test results are back, I’m clean, so I’m wondering...  
Blowjob? Smile for yes or blowjob for no’

Stiles looked up with a big smile on his face, Derek was smiling back.  
“Mr. Stilinski, no notes during the test”  
Stiles glared at him and shoved the note in his bag.  
“Didn’t learn your lesson last time did you?” Lydia huffed.  
“Of course not, do you even know me at all?”  
“Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Martin please stop talking”  
“Lydia started it” Stiles mumbled.  
“Mr. Stilinski, see me after class”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Hale” Stiles locked eyes with Derek, tracing the button end of his pen along his bottom lip.

“You’re an asshole”  
Derek shrugged “Says the tease with the pen.”  
“So what’s my punishment, Professor?” Stiles sat on Derek’s desk and watched him walk over and lock the door.  
“This is the first and last time we are doing anything sexual in my classroom”  
“Boo” Stiles grabbed Derek’s tie, pulling him between his legs “What’s the point of sleeping with the professor if we don’t have fun on, under, or next to the desk”  
“Mostly because you can’t be quiet”  
“You’re the one who woke up your neighbors last night” Stiles laughed against Derek’s lips. “And maybe the night before that and before that”  
“You talk too much”  
“It’s part of my charm”  
“We’re moving this to my office” Derek gripped Stiles’ thighs “Hold on”  
“Fuck you’re so hot”  
“Can’t wait to get my dick in your mouth so you’ll shut the hell up”  
“I have excellent dick sucking skills that you’ll never get to experience if you wanna be rude about it”  
Derek sat Stiles down on the desk in his office “Guess you’ll need to prove those skills to me”

Stiles: Can I come over tonight??

Derk: Get off your phone 

Stiles: My Professor is on his phone  
Stiles: Thought about writing you a note but didn’t know how to get it to you.  
Stiles: Made a paperplane but that seems to obvious 

Derek: Please don’t  
Derek: and it's too obvious, not to

Stiles: whatev Prof. Hale. it's text. not an assignment.

Stiles has started sitting in the back of the room so he could tease Derek with less of a chance of being seen, so he playfully stuck out his tongue

Derek: I have a lot of work to do tonight

Stiles: Maybe if you gave us less tests and homework you’d have less to grade

Derek: You should be working on a poem right now

Stiles: Yeah it’s about someone's eyebrows

Derek: You’re ridiculous.  
Derek: I’m probably the easiest class you have

Stiles: For sure the easiest teacher

Derek: If you don’t stop playing with that pen I’m going to kick you out.

Stiles: How about a quick handy in your office after class

Derek: Nothing is happening in my office again. We’ve talked about this

Stiles: But I live in the dorms and you live with your sister  
Stiles: I’ll give Isaac $20 to take Cora out tonight so we can

Derek: Not tonight

Stiles: Expect a really naughty note on your desk fri morning

Derek: Just be careful, no names

Stiles: I know Der. and delete these texts so no one sees, it’s been 3wks, I know the drill. 

Derek: Putting my phone away.  
Derek: You do the same. Pls

Stiles: I’m in political science.  
Stiles: Still no idea what the hell is going on. No idea how I’m passing.  
Stiles: What even is political science?  
Stiles: fuuuuuuck this class!!!! srsly why did I think picking random classes until my senior year then deciding was a good idea  
Stiles: I’ll leave you alone, but seriously this sucks, how did you do soooo many years of school just to teach school. Weirdo  
Stiles: Hope you’re okay, didn’t wake up to a text from you which is weird.  
Stiles: Walked by your room, forgot you didn’t have a class thurs afternoons  
Stiles: Tried calling, hope you’re okay.  
Stiles: Almost asked Cora if you’re okay but then I realized I couldn't...Srsly are you okay?  
Stiles: I’m glad I saw the sub before I turned in my naughty poem glad I have a backup  
Stiles: Is everything okay? Haven’t heard from you since wed night  
Stiles: It’s now friday……...  
Stiles: I’m freaking out. Just answer me or I’m coming over

Derek: Sick

Stiles: I can bring you soup  
Stiles: not code for sex, actual soup

Derek: No

Stiles: cuz you don’t like soup or?

Derek: See you in class after spring break.

Stiles: wow you called in sick so you could break up with me via text  
Stiles: Happy bday to me 🥳🥳

Derek: I didn’t know it was your birthday.

Stiles: Would that have stopped you from breaking up with me?  
Stiles: I just walked out of class.  
Stiles: and I’ll stop coming to your class. Feel free to fail me. I don’t care.

Derek: answer your phone....

Stiles: no

Derek: I want to talk

Stiles: I don’t

Derek: I’m not breaking up with you

Stiles: call me in 5min

“Fine it’s not my birthday yet but it will be during spring break and I thought we could spend the week together and maybe go somewhere where no one knows us and actually go out on dates but dude it's cool, we can break up, it’s only been a month of sex and you are my teacher so maybe it’s for the best even though you said it wasn’t that big of a deal but since you’re breaking up with me then maybe it is a big deal”  
“Most people answer the phone with hello”  
“Hello” Stiles sighed.  
“I’m having a rough day and I just needed some me time, I’m at my parent's house for the week, I decided late Wednesday night”  
“You could have said that before I just told the class I ate bad chili last night and needed to leave”  
Derek laughed “I’m sorry”  
“So are we still together?”  
“Yeah, but we need to talk about something” Derek took a deep breath “But I need to know something first”  
“Um okay”  
“How well do you know Allison Argent?”  
“Oh god did you sleep with her?”  
“No, what?”  
“Eww was it her dad...wait no he is kinda hot in like a dad way like I wouldn’t have sex with him but I’ve checked him out and he’s given me a fear boner once but that wasn’t my fault, it has a mind of its own and”  
“Stiles”  
“Right sorry”  
“I didn’t sleep with Allison or her parents, but it sounds like you know her”  
“We went to high school together and she dated my best friend but I haven’t seen her since we graduated three years ago and I’ve only seen her parents a few times and mostly because Scott needed help sneaking around with her, oh and once she had a birthday party at her house but her aunt Kathy or something like that showed up and her dad got all pissy and made everyone leave so we went bowling and it was shitty because I was the only single one and I was like the fifteenth wheel or something like that. It was the worst and of course, Jackson was there with Lydia and he used it to pick on me for like everything and I hated him so much but weird thing he is gay now. So that means both people who loved Lydia and dated her are now exclusively sleeping with me”  
“It’s really hard for you to answer questions like a normal person isn’t it?”  
“I have a very active imagination and a big mouth”  
“It’s Kate, her aunt, is that the only time you’ve ever talked to her?”  
“Oh yeah, why?”  
“I think it would be better to have this conversation in person”  
“Nooo” Stiles whined, you can’t just say we need to talk then make me wait until spring break”  
“I know you have two other classes today, how about after class you come here”  
“To meet your parents?”  
“My parents aren’t alive”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Derek, I didn’t know”  
“I don’t like talking about it  
“If you ever want to talk I’m here, I have some experience in that department ‘cause my mom died when I was nine”  
“I’m sorry Stiles”  
“So um, text me the address and I’ll see you in a few hours?”  
”Me and the boys are excited to see you”  
“The dogs are there? Yes, so excited, I’m going to stop and get them a treat”  
“You’re spoiling them”  
“Someone has to”  
“Seem you soon Stiles”

Stiles grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and got out of his Jeep meeting Derek in the driveway “So when you said house, I thought you meant like a three bedroom couple bathrooms house, Derek this is a mansion, like sixteen bedrooms, thirty seven bathrooms mansion”  
“There are thirteen bedrooms, and fifteen bathrooms”  
“Fifteen? How much does toilet paper cost, geez”  
“A lot of my family used to live here so each bedroom has its own bathroom and then there is two for guests, but since I’m usually the only one here only two bathrooms have toilet paper right now”  
“Can you draw me a map?” Stiles laughed.  
“If you want to stay after we talk”  
“Dude I just drove two hours to get here, I’m only leaving if you tell me you are married, ‘cause even if you break up with me I can still stay here and you’d never even know I was here”  
“I’m not married and I’m not breaking up with you”  
“Is Allison your secret love child”  
“Really?”  
“I’ve been making up weirder things in my head about what you could possibly have to tell me and being Allison’s actual dad is probably the least weird”  
“I’m not her dad, and I already told you I didn’t sleep with her parents, either of them.”  
“Can we go inside?”  
“Yeah, the dogs are excited to see you”  
“Because I’m awesome” Stiles handed his bag to Derek as he walked past him to the front door. “Hello my giant fluffy friends who I’ve missed so much” Stiles kneeled down petting both the dogs “When you named Ichabod did you realize his nickname would be Icky or bod”  
“I just say Ichabod, he doesn’t need a nickname”  
“We could call him Crane”  
“Would you like dinner?”  
“Are you avoiding the conversation we need to have by distracting me with dogs and food?”  
“Just asking”  
“How about we start with a kiss” Stiles stood up pulling Derek into his arms.

“I was thinking about having dinner outback, I could grill up some chicken”  
“Sounds good, I’m a disaster in the kitchen and you probably shouldn’t trust me with an open flame so how about you figure that out and I’ll take the dogs outside and play catch or something”  
“There is a basket by the backdoor full of toys”

When Derek came out with a tray of food to put on the grill he paused to watch Stiles running around with Enzo while Ichabod was laying down chewing on a bone.

“Whatcha making?” Stiles walked up behind Derek who was standing at the grill and peeked over his shoulder.  
“Chicken kabobs, there is seasoned chicken, onions, peppers, mushrooms, and yellow squash”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever had squash but I’ll try it”  
“There is a beer for you on the table, I’m going to finish putting the rest of these on and I’ll sit with you”

“Is this the part where we have the serious conversation or are you going to feed me first in case I lose my appetite?”  
“We can talk now if you want”  
“Yeah Derek, I’ve been anxious for hours, please just talk to me”  
“Remember how I told you my ex burnt my house down?”  
Stiles nodded, taking a sip of his beer  
“Her name was Kate Argent”  
“Oh shit”  
“I met her my freshman year of high school, she was a senior and she seemed to always know what to say to pull me in and I fell for it. Then when I was a sophomore and she had already graduated I invited her on vacation with my family for Christmas break and she said she couldn’t come but she showed up anyway and I snuck out to see her and some of her friends jumped me, tied me to a tree and I was forced to watch as they trapped my family inside the cabin and burned it down. My sisters weren’t there but my parents, little brother, aunts, uncles, cousins were all inside”  
“Derek” a tear fell down Stiles’ cheek “I’m so sorry”  
“She got arrested but her dad Gerard Argent is a very powerful person and got her charges dropped because the only evidence was my word against hers and like I said she knows just what to say and when I moved back to California to teach this school year she found me and I refused to be with her again so she burnt my house down, luckily she did a bad job so me and the dogs were able to get out and the fire dept got the fire out quick enough that my bedroom and garage were the only things completely damaged”  
“Why would anyone do that?”  
“What I’m about to tell you, Stiles I” Derek paused.  
“I won’t tell anyone” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand “I promise”  
“That’s easy to say, but this news is life changing Stiles”  
“It can’t be that bad”  
“It’s the reason my entire family was killed”  
“Oh um I, huh, I can promise you I won’t hurt you or your sisters or your dogs, no matter what you say. And I know I can say anything but if there is anything I can do to make you believe me”  
“I believe you”  
“Can I hug you first?” Stiles stood up holding his hand out to Derek “Please”  
Derek stood up, hesitating for a moment before hugging Stiles.  
“I’m a werewolf and we are mates,” Derek said quietly, his face still buried in the crook of Stiles' neck so he wasn’t even sure Stiles would understand what he said but then Stiles laughed.  
“That’s a joke right?” Stiles stepped back so he could look at Derek “Like to make me laugh after telling me something so fucked up and sad?”  
“It’s not a joke, Kate was a hunter, her entire family comes from a long line of hunters, that's why I wanted to know if you knew them, that’s why she did what she did”  
“I’m not sure I would be able to hunt anything even fictional supernatural creatures”  
“Promise you won’t scream”  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
Derek narrowed his eyes at him  
“Well ‘don’t scream’ is what serial killers say, so I was just checking”  
“I’m going to shift”  
“Into a werewolf?”  
“Or you can leave right now and act like none of this ever happened and I’ll understand”  
“Yeah even if I wanted to leave, which I don’t, then I’d absolutely never forget someone telling me they are a werewolf”  
“I’m not lying, why would I lie about something like that?”  
Stiles shrugged “Do you have a tail?”  
“No Stiles, I’m not a full wolf, not yet at least”  
“Excuse me, did you say not yet, as in like eventually you’ll turn into a full wolf?”  
“Can I just show you? Then you can decide if you want to leave or ask more questions”  
“You know I’m going to ask questions, it’s me, it’s what I do” Stiles’ eyes went wide as Derek shifted into beta form. “Holy shit werewolves are real and I’m sleeping with one, what the actual fuck is going on” Stiles stared at Derek “That was a really weird thing to say but then again there is a werewolf standing right in front of me...wait are vampires real?”  
“I’ve never met one so I’m not sure”  
Stiles reached out to touch Derek’s face but paused before he touched him “Can I?”  
Derek nodded.  
“I’m kinda mad your eyebrows went away, but this is cool, open up” Stiles' thumb pulled at Derek’s bottom lip.  
Derek opened his mouth, showing Stiles his fangs.  
“This is so fucking cool” Stiles poked at Derek’s fang  
“Be careful” Derek pulled back making his fang go away “Don’t let your curiosity accidentally turn you into a werewolf”  
“That can happen? Huh”  
“I can’t believe you’re not scared”  
“Honestly I don’t know how to feel but scared isn’t one of those emotions. Like I might have a freak out later, but right now I’m in shock I think ”  
Derek shifted back to human “What questions do you have?”  
“Oh my god, where do I start...um so full wolf?”  
“Only alphas can change into a full wolf, and right now that is my sister, Laura, before her, it was my mother and her father before her and so on, usually the firstborn”  
“Was your entire family werewolves?”  
“My dad was human but he chose to be turned when they got married, so all of us kids were born wolves and my mom’s entire family was all werewolves, the Hale line is very long”  
“If we get married do I have to turn?”  
“No, it’s one hundred percent your choice and one you would need to put a lot of thought into”  
“Do you shift on full moons?”  
“We don’t have to but we like to because the wolf fights to come out, that’s why we couldn’t hang out the other night because it was the full moon and I didn’t trust myself and we are more powerful under a full moon”  
“Do you have a pack?”  
“Yeah, it’s a small one but we are working on building it up again”  
“What can you do besides shift?”  
“I can run really fast, I heal if I get hurt and my hearing and sense of smell is heightened, like right now I can smell that you are excited, a little nervous and a little turned on”  
“I’m always turned on”  
“Yeah I know”  
“So you lied, you knew it was me in the club because you could smell me”  
“Yeah, I did, but I couldn’t wait anymore, you’ve been driving me crazy since the first day you walked into my class”  
“Because we are mates?” Stiles nervously chewed at his bottom lip.  
“I wasn’t sure you heard that part”  
“I did but my brain was struggling to process both things at once so I started with the more insane one while I thought more about what mate might mean”  
“All born werewolves have a mate, someone they are destined to be together, I don’t really understand how it works but the moment I saw you I knew just by the way you smelled, a werewolf’s mate smells different, then I saw the mark”  
Stiles frantically looked at his arms then lifted up his shirt to look at his stomach “Is it invisible? Can only your werewolf eyes see it? Do you have werewolf eyes, is that how you see it?”  
“Shit, hold on, the food is done” Derek walked over to the grill and started taking the kabobs off. “Want to go get some more beers while I do this?”  
“You are horrible at keeping me in suspense” Stiles mumbled as he walked into the house, leaving the door open  
“I heard that”  
“Kiss my ass, fuzzbutt” Stiles yelled from the kitchen

“Can you even get drunk?” Stiles sat down at the table.  
“No, but sometimes I can get a little buzz, it keeps me calm”  
“So mark? Eyes? Tell me”  
Derek flashed his blue eyes  
“Wait, I fucking knew it, I thought I was seeing things but they totally turned blue like that the first night we had sex and a few other times but I thought since your eyes are like this crazy blue, green, grey mix of wonderfulness that the light was just hitting them weird and holy shit”  
“Yeah, I sometimes have trouble keeping control around you, that’s why I usually request you have your back to me” Derek sat the tray down on the table.  
“Later we are totally having sex facing each other and you’re going to not hold back, you don’t need to hide from me, ever. Now show me this mark”  
Derek lifted up Stiles’ shirt “Right here, on your hip” he pointed to a small group of dots.  
“Dude, those are just moles, I have them everywhere”  
“But these, these are special” Derek traced a shape with his fingers “Hold on” Derek went inside and grabbed a pen, when he came back out Stiles was sitting there with his shirt up staring at his hip.  
“How did you see it?”  
“You never stop moving, one day your shirt came up, and then I saw it again when I got you back to my place on St. Patrick’s Day” Derek started to connect the one bigger dot to the three smaller dots.  
“It’s the same shape as your tattoo”  
“All the Hale mates have the same symbol, it’s a triskele. Each spiral means something, I use the sun, the moon, the truth. Some use alpha beta omega, just depends on what you want”  
“So you’re saying Cora could be my mate?”  
Derek growled “No”  
“That growl was kind of hot,” Stiles laughed.  
“It’s based on smell and feelings too, Isaac is her mate, and Laura is still looking for hers, and no it’s not you, don’t ask.”  
“Touchy subject?”  
“My wolf is very possessive”  
“So when you found out Lydia and I were dating it was probably horrible, sorry….wait is that why you made a big deal about taking the note away?”  
“It was annoying but I knew we were mates and we would eventually end up together and I took the note away because you were supposed to be working on an assignment, not asking for blow jobs”  
“I mean you kind of broke that rule when you gave me a note asking for a blow job”  
“I’m the teacher, I can do whatever I want” Derek smirked  
“Does Isaac know about wolves? Where is his mark?”  
“Yeah, and it’s private to him and Cora, just like this will be to us” Derek nodded “You can’t tell anyone, not about the mark and especially about my family and what we are”  
“So I can’t get it turned into a tattoo?”  
“I’d rather you not” Derek traced his finger over the symbol “Kate found out and got the dots tattooed on her and used it to convince me she was my mate”  
“She is a horrible human being, is she human?”  
“She was, she is dust now”  
“You killed her?”  
“Chris Argent did, I’ve never killed anyone”  
“When I said I’d sleep with him it was a joke like I’d never actually sleep with him”  
“Maybe not now, but when you first said it you weren’t lying”  
“You can tell when I’m lying”  
“Heartbeat”  
“So all those time in class”  
“Yeah”  
“Shit” Stiles laughed  
“Also you’re not very good at it”  
“A dog could have easily eaten my homework like I didn’t say my dog, I said a dog ate it”  
“You said a wild guinea pig ate it”  
“Okay not my best lie” Stiles stood up and moved over to sit on Derek’s lap, straddling his thighs to face him. “Since you know I’m telling the truth, then you know I’m not lying when I say that I still like you and I’m sorry but you’re stuck with me, it’s going to take a lot more than a little fur and claws to scare me away”  
“Thank you, Stiles”  
“This is the part where we get naked and jump in the pool”  
“We’re not having sex in the pool”  
“Did I say sex?”  
“You don’t need to, I know how you think”  
“Fine, how about we swim then have sex in one of those lounge chairs under the stars”  
“Food first”  
Stiles looked back at the plates “It does look good but you naked looks so much better”  
“The quicker you eat the quicker we can swim”  
Stiles whined “Can I stay on your lap”  
Derek rolled his eyes “If you insist”

Prof. H,

Here is an apple for being the best teacher ever.  
And I know it looks like a lotion bottle, but it’s lube so maybe don’t put it on your hands or let anyone else use it.  
See you at 5

-S

“Happy last day of school Professor” Stiles sat down on Derek’s desk in his office  
“Was the note and apple necessary?” Derek stood between Stiles’ legs, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.  
Stiles long fingers ran down Derek’s tie before giving it a small tug “Yeah” he whispered against his lips “I was told to give my teachers a gift on the last day”  
“Well if I remember right you said something about bending me over my desk” Derek’s grip tightened as he kissed Stiles.  
“I’m pretty sure I said you bend me over the desk but I’d love to do that so so much, but you said no school sex”  
“I said no school sex when you’re my student, which you aren’t”  
“Then let’s bend you over this desk”  
“Good, because now the prep I did earlier isn’t a waste”  
“Oh my god, you can’t just say shit like that”  
Derek picked up the apple shaped bottle of his desk “This is stupid”  
“It’s amazing and you know it”  
“I’m not keeping it here”  
“Then what will we use when I come visit you”  
“We are spending summer vacation together and you’re moving in with me next semester, we won’t need my office”  
“Fine” Stiles playfully pouted “But I’m still going to sneak in and leave naughty notes on your desk”  
Derek shook his head with a laugh before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next month is April AU. Stiles owns a coffee shop and has a crush on a guy who comes in every single day at the exact same time but then he stops showing up and Stiles has no idea how to figure out what happened but then one day he gets a letter that answers all his questions.


End file.
